Forever Changing Love
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: A little fluffy piece for Sarah and Chuck.


**Author's note:** Just a little piece of fluff without a particular timeline... Oh and the title is purely random...

Forever Changing Love

It was a chilly Saturday in LA, enough so that the Bartowski's stayed in with a nice warm cup of coca and lounged on the couch watching movies. Sure, lying on a couch for a day made them all restless, but it didn't stop them from having some fun.

They had played in the rain, their tennis shoes getting soaked in water, their sweaters 5 pounds heavier and their hair sopping wet, making puddles on the tile in the kitchen.

They were wrapped up in one small and very warm blanket on the couch for the remainder of the day, soaking in each others presence.

Chuck's hands were always on her, especially on the fringe of her sweater, playing with the bottom, his warm hands resting on her stomach.

In the middle of the movie, he had kissed her over and over again, only stopping for a breath of fresh air.

"Mommy, mommy! How many more?" The young boy asked as he took a breath from all the kisses he was giving her.

Sarah playfully sighed and looked at the ceiling. "22 million." She replied, laughing.

The boy sighed, but gave in just like his father always did. As a matter of fact, he looked identical to his father-- curly brown hair that made animal shapes, a big Bartowski smile, his nose-- but was blessed with his mother's deep pools of bright blue.

The little boy kissed "Mommy" on the cheek and lips what seemed to be 22 million to him, about 15 in reality, and then jumped onto his dad's lap.

"Hey buddy." Chuck greeted as his son joined him. Chuck smiled at the sight of the boy's blue eyes and how they always brought joy whether from his wife or his son.

"Daddy," The three and a half year old said. "How many more days?"

"Just about 3 more days." Chuck replied.

"Good, because this thing is getting way to heavy for me." Sarah replied, resting her hand on her stomach. "Oh! Chuck, she's kicking again."

Chuck leaned over his son and rested his warm hands on her stomach, feeling the kicks on his fingers. "I think she's going to be a soccer player." Chuck commented as he looked into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah leaned over, in attempt to kiss her husband, only to be interrupted; something that was _very _common since little Bruce had been introduced into the world.

They had named the little boy Bruce after Chuck's dad's name, trying to keep the name in the family. Plus, once they had for certain chosen it, Chuck reminded Sarah of their first "date" and how she had changed Bryce's name to Bruce. In response, Chuck got a slap on the forearm, all while Sarah smiled.

"Mommmyyy!" The boy whined, noticing the lack of attention towards him. "I want to feel, I want to feel the baby!"

"Okay buddy." Chuck agreed and placed the little boy's hands on Sarah's large abdomen.

"Mommy, why is baby kicking? It's no nice to kick."

"She's kicking because she wants let out." Chuck answered for her, ignoring the four year old's bad grammar.

"I wouldn't mind that either." Sarah remarked under her breath. Chuck lightly pushed her for her response.

"Hey, you're the one that suggested we try again." Chuck defended.

"So? You're the one who impregnated me!" She joked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Chuck laughed as he finally got the kiss that was originally interrupted.

Bruce kept playing with the baby, and with the bottom of Sarah's shirt.

Sarah laughed into Chuck's mouth, pulling back so she could properly laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chuck asked.

Sarah moved Bruce back onto Chuck's lap. "He's just like you. Always trying to get a woman to take her shirt off."

"I'll bet 200 bucks that Charlotte is just as feisty as you are."

"Deal." Sarah agreed, right when a wet sensation seeped into her pants. "Umm... Either Bruce peed on me or my water broke."

Chuck's face turned ghostly white, eyes widened, and stomach churned.

"Chuck, _please _don't pass out this time?" Sarah asked as she shook Chuck to get him to look at her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Bruce, stay here. Sarah, uh... I'll call Ellie." Chuck quickly got off the couch and went down the list of things he needed to do. He could hear Sarah start to groan in pain from the other room, and Bruce freaking out, and Ellie telling him to calm down, get Sarah in the car and leave Bruce with the neighbor, that Anna would be over to pick him up and take him to the hospital once things were calmer.

"Mommmy!" The boy cried in fear, seeing Sarah in pain.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm okay." She replied, trying to sound convincing through the pains of pregnancy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly two hours of labor, bruised hands and muffled screams, Charlotte Ann Bartowski was brought into the world.

She had ten tiny little fingers and ten small little toes that Sarah and Chuck both counted multiple times in awe of the life they had created.

She had her father's brown eyes, even at that early of an age, and a head full of light hair, reflecting wonderful aspects of both parents.

"Sarlit Ann Barotwiski." Little Bruce had tried pronouncing when he saw his baby sister.

"That's right." Sarah awarded, giving him a kiss on his head.

"I Bruce John Barotwiski."

"Very good." Chuck smiled. What more could he ask for? He had his two beautiful children, he had become a very wealthy man in the video game industry and he had the world's most beautiful and loving wife a man could ever ask for.

He knew that later on in life Bruce would be protective of his younger sister, inspecting every boy she knew along with their godfather John Casey and their father and mother Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. Heck, Chuck was even certain that Devon and Morgan would be overly protective of the little girl, as well as Bruce.

He saw little life visions of two little kids in karate uniforms, running into his arms, and he knew that he had every thing he could ever want.

He imagined his handing off his daughter to the man of her dreams, watching their children's children run around in the back yard and holding Sarah's old and wrinkly hand as they smiled into each others same alive eyes.


End file.
